Tales of New Narnia: Voyage of the Heart
by Simply My Otp
Summary: the kings and queens of old never left Narnia after defeating the Telmarines. what does this mean to their lives? and more importantly what does it mean for Eustace? Eustace is the only one left in the Pevensies old country who remembers them, why doesnt anyone believe him when he claims to have four cousins... what happens when he finds them. Vodt rewrite. Suspian. Peter/OC


**Hello All! I know you all must hate me, i keep posting new stories but never finishing them! But i have made myself swear on Aslan that I will finish this story. I've quite recently been very sick, so I haven't been doing anything asides from watching movies and reading and began torturing myself with all the angst involved in the suspian pairing... ya ouch. I really like the idea of the pevensies remaining in Narnia so that is what shall happen in this story!**

**Disclaimer; I do not nor ever will own the amazing Chronicles of Narnia, I only own my O/C's ... **

Eustace was an intelligent child, facts were what mattered to him not those wishy washy things called feelings and most certainly not the childlike stories his cousins always told- they were fact less and unimportant. However there were some things facts could not explain and this was something that truly troubled Eustace.

~ Magnificent ~ Gentle ~ Just ~ Valiant ~

Eustace could not believe it. His dear mother had decided to send him to the country side due to the disastrous turn on the war. Eustace cringed, the country was dirty and unhygienic but that wasn't what made Eustace cringe, it was the fact that she was sending him to the very same horrid place his cousins had been sent to years before. But yet... his cousins, those infuriating children who had plagued him with stories of a magical world called Narnia (even the name of their make believe world was illogical, it wasn't even a word) had up and disappeared. Eustace had first become aware mere days ago when being informed of his future situation.

"_But mother! You shan't send me their! That is where your sister's children went!" Eustace had pleaded with his mother._

"_What? My sister has no children Eustace! What on earth are you talking about young man? Have you been taken ill?" his mother had asked with a startled expression. _

To say that Eustace had been confused had been an understatement, at first he had believed it to be a stupid childish prank that perhaps Edmund had enlisted his entire family to partake in. But still, every time he asked questions regarding his four troublesome cousins he was met with the same answers. Lucy who? Edmund? Peter, what Peter? And there is no Susan Pevensie. He had asked his father, who Eustace knew to be a very logical man and the answer shocked him.

"_Father, have you received any letters from the Pevensie children? Edmund and Susan had promised to write me." Eustace had lied, trying to get a straight answer from his father. As a confused expression fell upon his father's face Eustace's hopes sank. _

"_Edmund and Susan...? Eustace who on earth are you speaking of?" his father had asked him, having looked away from the paper he was holding his entire attention focused on his young son._

"_The Pevensies! Mothers younger sister's abominations of children!" Eustace had shouted his confusion and anger finally besting him. His father raised his eyebrow at his young son, the confusion settling in tenfold. _

"_Eustace... Son, your mother's sister cannot have children. It is impossible for her to bear a child I thought you knew that..." Eustace's father told him calmly and Eustace finally saw the truth in his father's eyes. His father was not lying, there were no Pevensie children. _

And that is what had Eustace where he was now, pouting in the spare room in his home. It was an ugly room with an even uglier painting adorning the far wall. Eustace stared at the waves in the painting contemplating what he knew.

One, he had four annoying cousins: Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy.

Two, everyone in the entire world was convinced that they had never existed even though Eustace knew they had met only months prior to this moment.

And thirdly, Eustace remembered. He knew they were real. Only his real cousins could raise such anger from him.

Those were the facts, but the facts had to be wrong. There was no way that Eustace was going mad, He was too logical for that and after all his mother had him tested. He was perfectly sane. But why? Why did no one believe that he did indeed have four cousins? Eustace was pulled sharply out of his thoughts by another impossible fact.

Eustace had been staring deeply into the hideous painting of a stormy sea; he had been sitting there analyzing it as he thought for the best of three hours. And one thing he was certain of was that there had been no ship in that painting. And now there was. Perhaps I am going mad he thought. Eustace stood to walk closer to inspect the painting. By George! The waves looked as if they were really moving! How odd. Lifting the painting from its place on the wall Eustace felt how damp the canvas was, how extremely odd. Tilting the painting to get a better look at the mysterious ship Eustace was shocked to see water begin to pour from the frame drenching his feet. Dropping the painting in shock he backed away from the painting grasping for a door handle that was no longer there. Looking around in fear he saw Water quickly filling the room, at a pace he didn't think possible. As the water rose Eustace rose with it trying to keep his head above the surface. Eustace had never been so scared, as the water rose above his head the room began to dissolve and he was left floating in open space that closely resembled what he believed to be an underwater view of the ocean. Impossible.

His lungs began to ache and Eustace panicked as he realized his need for oxygen. Quickly he pushed his way to the surface, his head breaking through and warm fresh air surrounding him. Gasping for air it took him a few moments to realize where he was.

"Impossible... this is completely un-logical and cannot be happening" He told himself, trying to convince himself that this could truly not be happening. He was indeed in the ocean. Impossible his brain told him. And about to be run over by the largest ship he had ever seen. Hopefully impossible.

"Man Overboard!" a voice shouted from above him, from his place in the water he could hear the scrambling of many people on the deck of the ship above him. The shout was closely followed by a splash as somebody threw themselves into the water next to him. Through blurry eye's Eustace recognized the man swimming towards him. Impossible. But as this person's hands gripped Eustace, he had to believe it to be true. But how?

"Eustace?" the shocked voice of the man asked, entirely confused as he dragged Eustace's unresponsive body towards a rope ladder. Eustace Scowled, yes it was him. Oh how he was going to give him a piece of his mind.

"Edmund Pevensie, I am going to kill you." Eustace said before promptly passing out. _  
_

_**XX~ sooooo what ya think? Review pleassssse !**_

_**A/n I hate to do this to you all, but I will not be posting until Dec. 22**__**nd**__**, I am deeply sorry but with exams and such coming up I really don't have the time until then...**_


End file.
